


Payback

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Pegging, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy goes on the hunt for Angel to pay him back for punishing her in "Cat Out Of The Bag".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 26, 1998 and the first purely Buffy/Angelus fic in the series (as the first fic of the series was written later). I can't remember why I wrote this but the original explanation is at the end of the fic.

"Wakey wakey, you silly twit."

Angel's voice drifted to Buffy as she silently crept through the cemetery. She could see him sitting with his back to a gravestone, looking very bored. As an evil grin crossed her face, she moved closer, carefully keeping downwind.

Approaching the fresh grave from the opposite direction that Angel was facing, Buffy saw a hand claw through the dirt. Drawing a stake from the waistband of her jeans, she crept closer, keeping to the shadows.

Angel was now whistling tunelessly and staring up at the moon. Was he that oblivious to his fledgling or did he just not care to help?

Suddenly a young woman in a dirt smeared white dress burst from the grave, growling. With a swift, sure move, Buffy threw the stake catching the new vampire in the heart, dusting her.

"BITCH!"

Angel was on his feet, facing Buffy, demon showing. He was furious.

"Slayer," she countered. Angel lunged forward and Buffy took off running, counting on him following her. The angry growls behind her didn't disappoint and she headed for a windowless tool shed.

Dashing inside, she stepped to the side of the door and grabbed her secret weapon, raising it over her head.

Angel rushed inside and Buffy brought the crowbar down on top of his head, knocking him to his knees. She hit him three more times to insure unconsciousness, then tossed the crowbar aside and looked around the room she had prepared earlier.

Several candles lit the gloom. A space had been cleared on the floor and a blanket spread over the bare wood. At the head of the makeshift bed, she had bolted a metal ring into the floor, through which she had strung a pair of steel handcuffs. When she had found them in Giles' weapon locker, she had wondered what uses the mild-mannered watcher made of them.

She didn't think they were for chaining demons, but they'd work just fine on one pissed off vampire.

Grinning, Buffy grabbed Angel's limp body and dragged him onto the blanket. Knowing that he could awaken at any moment, she quickly locked his wrists in the handcuffs, then knelt at his feet to pull his boots off. Moving up his legs, she removed his belt, testing the suppleness of the leather with a gleam in her eye.

She was tugging his leather pants over his feet when she heard a low growl.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Buffy flashed Angel a wicked look. "Payback."

He struggled against the chains, twisting and pulling, his demonic eyes glaring hatred at her. "Release me."

"Um, Angel, darling, you're not in a position to demand anything."

Angel growled, "You'll pay for this."

"Be grateful I haven't staked your sorry ass." Buffy sighed and tossed the pants over her shoulder. "But, then, you do have SOME uses." Her eyes fell on his flaccid cock where it lay between his legs and she grinned as it stirred under her hot gaze. Crawling over him, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it aside and baring his chest.

Angel rattled the chains again, a low growl emanating at a constant rate from his throat.

Ignoring him, Buffy rose to her feet and began to undress, smiling at the longing flooding her. She accepted it. She wanted this demon. Just the thought of him made her hot.

And she knew it was the same for him. His yellow eyes were glaring at her, but, as she revealed her pale, naked body, his cock rose in response.

"Now, if you're a good little demon, you'll get to live to see another sunset."

"BITCH, I'll kill you for this, rip out your heart and eat it, fuck your corpse..."

She ignored his bellowed obscenities and knelt, straddling his chest, her hands on his shoulders, shoving the shirt farther out of the way. As she rubbed her moist body against him, he snapped his teeth at her. Buffy leaned over to her bag and pulled out a stake, dangling it in front of his face.

"I love Angel," she began seriously. "I lust after you...but, I'll stake you if I have to. No biting. We both have some fun. We both survive to fight and fuck another night."

Angel's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "If you wanted a good fuck, Slayer, you didn't need to hit me over the head with a crowbar."

"I did if I wanted to be the one in charge. You had your fun last weekend. You beat me, fucked me in the ass and didn't let me come. Tonight is my turn...payback. Deal with it."

His face shifted back to human, but his eyes remained narrowed. "You brought that on yourself."

Buffy snorted. "That's a matter of perspective. If you would give me a little pleasure now and then without me having to beg for it, I might not imagine what it would be like with another guy."

"Oh, it's my fault?" he blustered. "All I ask is that you be a little submissive, not the royal bitch you usually are..."

Clapping a hand over his mouth, Buffy interrupted him. "This is getting us nowhere. You should know me well enough to know that I'm never going to be submissive to you. I'm not going to lie down and spread my legs at your command... But, mutual lust? I'm all for that."

Carefully Buffy lifted her hand. Angel was silent for a minute, then nodded warily. "Put down the stake."

She dropped it, then slid up his body. "Get ready for a long night, lover. You're going to make me come and come again." Raising her hips, she knelt over his head and said a quick prayer that he wouldn't bite, then lowered herself. At the touch of his tongue on her clit, Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and braced herself on her hands and knees.

Pleasure washed over her as Angel began to lap her pussy, running his tongue along her puffy lips and across her swollen clit. Letting her eyes fall shut, Buffy began to move, directing his tongue. Finally his mouth closed over her clit and she moaned as lust rocketed through her.

Digging her hands into the blanket, she ground down on his mouth and spasmed into orgasm, moaning loudly and shuddering as her juices flowed over Angel's face.

Supporting herself on shaking limbs, Buffy continued to move on his mouth, urging him on. Feeling his tongue probing her vaginal passage, she stilled, panting for breath. "Fuck me, fuck me," she babbled over and over as he began to thrust his tongue in her tight, wet channel.

The tight pleasure built again and she rocked on his mouth. His nose rubbed her clit and she groaned and pressed harder. Moving slightly, Angel slid his tongue lower, circling her anus, then wriggling inside. "Oooh, yes, tongue my ass, lover," Buffy moaned, bouncing on him, drenching him with fresh secretions.

With his tongue in her ass and his nose rubbing her clit, Buffy stiffened and exploded in pleasure, jerking on his mouth and crying out for a second time in only a few minutes. As she began to relax, she slid down, her body slippery with perspiration moving easily over his cold flesh.

Opening her heavy eyelids, she watched Angel lick his lips clean of her slimy juices, then give her a calculated look. "We'll both enjoy this more, lover, if you unchain me."

Buffy giggled. "I may be a blonde, but it's from a bottle. I'm not THAT stupid." He growled in response and she straddled his thighs. Her hands circled his straining cock and she caressed him gently.

Angel groaned and thrust against her hands. "Buffy, my sweet, my pet, are you going to respond in kind?"

Nearly laughing at the eagerness in his voice, Buffy shook her head and slid forward, rubbing her pussy over his cock, making him grunt with lust. "Nope. Payback is a bitch...and so am I. Next time, we can be all mutual." Lifting her hips, she impaled herself on his throbbing cock. "Nope, you're my fucktoy, Angel. Tonight, I do you."

Angel growled angrily, but his hips thrust up, forcing his cock deeper. "Fucking cock tease."

"Yep, that's me," she replied happily as she began to bounce, feeling his hard cock stretching her, reaching for her hot core. Leaning forward, she moaned as her taut nipples brushed his chest and her clit mashed into his rough pubic hair. Her hips rose and fell faster as she ground against him, the pleasure building again in hot waves.

Angel thrust hard into her, slapping his pelvis against her, and Buffy knew he was close to climax. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. Rising back to an upright position, she slowed her movements on him. Sliding her fingers into the wet curls between her legs, she manipulated her throbbing clit, twisting and stroking until she came, spasming around his cock and making him roar in lust.

Whimpering and shaking from her third quick orgasm, Buffy quickly moved off of him.

"WHORE! MAKE ME COME!"

Panting in reaction to the intensity of her release, Buffy relaxed and slumped back against a pile of unmarked gravestones, her legs spread wide so that he could see the signs of her climax on her flushed skin and twitching pussy.

"Ooh, baby, you're good. I do love your cock."

"BITCH!"

She grinned at the sight of his face twisted with lust and red with borrowed blood. He strained against the chains and kicked his feet. Best of all, his cock was nearly purple with strangled lust.

It felt really good to be a bitch.

"Does Angel want to come?" she asked in a syrupy voice. If looks could incinerate, she'd be a pile of smoldering ash.

Angel clenched his teeth and snarled. "Yes."

Buffy gave him her best shit-eating grin. "Do it yourself."

"I'm going to fucking KILL YOU," he howled.

Ignoring his threats, Buffy reached for the bag she had left in the shed earlier and pulled out the harness, then the black dildo. She caressed it lovingly, then glanced up to see Angel staring at it, a strange look on his face.

"You wouldn't dare..." he hissed in a strangled voice.

Giving him a loving smile, Buffy began to put on the harness. "I said you needed a good ass fucking, lover. It'll do you a world of good."

Angel tried to placate her in a soothing voice. "Buffy, dear heart, I'm truly sorry for hurting you last weekend. I was frustrated and took it out on you. Let me eat you out again, make you come nice."

"Eat shit and die, Angel," she replied cheerfully, not buying his contrite act for a second. Hooking the dildo in, she couldn't resist teasing him, "Don't tell me that the big, bad vampire is afraid of a little cock in his ass."

"I'm not afraid of anything," he blustered.

Buffy jiggled the fake cock. "Look, it's not even as big as yours. If I can take yours, you can take this. Now, roll over like a good boy."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," he muttered

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. OVER."

"Fuck you."

"Nope, not this time." Grabbing his hips, Buffy grunted and twisted him, forcing him to roll onto his stomach, his wrists crossing and cutting against the steel cuffs. She watched him wince as his cock was smashed underneath him, then he began to squirm. Buffy smacked him hard on the ass. "Up on your knees."

He ignored her, rubbing against the blanket and the hard floor beneath. Not wanting him to come, Buffy grabbed his hips and lifted him off the floor, then kicked his legs underneath him before dropping him down. In this position, his ass was raised in the air at the perfect height, and, better, the only friction on his cock was the occasional touch of his stomach and the brush of his shirt tail.

Angel growled and pulled on the chains, cutting his wrists deeper. "No one fucks me in the ass."

"Oh, I bet that hasn't always been true," Buffy replied sweetly as she rose to her feet, stretching her languid body. "The Master looked like a vamp who fucked his minions like dogs. Bet he had you sucking cock while he was doing it to you, huh?"

"Your death will be extremely ugly."

Buffy faked a yawn. "Yadda, yadda, yadda..."

"I'm going to fuck your ass for so long I'll tear you a new hole and watch you bleed to death as I come," he swore.

Buffy rolled her eyes and straddled his squirming hips, her feet planted firmly on either side of him. Wetting her fingers with her juices, she ran them around his dark, puckered anus, then slipped one inside. His muscles clamped down hard and she winced, retaliating by digging in a fingernail until he groaned and released her aching finger.

Making a face at her bloody fingernail, she snapped, "You know, my fake cock here isn't going to mind how hard you clench your ass."

"Good luck getting it in," he taunted.

She snapped back, "Good luck keeping it out." Taking hold of the dildo, Buffy used her other hand to wedge him open enough to slip the tapered head in. Sliding her hands to his hips, she gripped him tightly and threw all her weight behind the dildo, forcing it slowly in.

Angel grunted and growled and she pushed harder, slowly stretching him, forcing the dildo past his clenched muscles.

"Relax, baby. It'll hurt less. That's what you always tell me." She smacked his ass and thrust hard, burying the dildo to the hilt. "Oooh. What would your flunkies say now?"

Angel did not take kindly to her teasing and struggled, trying to knock her off of his back. Buffy held on, pressing harder against him causing him to groan. Finally he stopped bucking like a bronco and threatened her again. "You'll pay for this, whore."

"Name calling...it's so childish." As she taunted him, she pulled the dildo back until only the tip remained, then leaned over and whispered in the direction of his ear. "Ready, lover?"

"Get it over with," he growled.

Grinning, Buffy thrust hard, slamming the dildo inside his tight ass. He howled and she grinned wider, rubbing her tingling clit on the nubby base of the dildo. That was good, but what really aroused her was the sense of power. Fucking Willow and Cordy had been great, but this...this was fantastic.

For two months, Angel had been in charge. Her pleasure depended on his whim. Not tonight. Tonight he was her fucktoy. Buffy quivered in pleasure and thrust again. Angel finally relaxed his muscles and she was able to begin a hard, quick pattern of thrusts that she could tell he hated.

Good.

Desire hummed through her as she rocked her sore clit against the base of the dildo. Buffy could tell that the tension was about to snap again, but she didn't want to come like this. With a quick jerk, she pulled the fake cock from Angel's ass and scrambled off of him, her legs trembling, her eyes slightly glazed.

Quickly she unhooked the harness and removed the dildo.

"Are you done, bitch?" Angel grunted.

Buffy noticed that he was beginning to slide his legs backwards, lowering himself "Nope. Stay on your knees...bitch."

Cursing under his breath, Angel obeyed, much to Buffy's surprise. Taking the dildo, she leaned over and shoved it in his ass, forcing a cry of surprised pain from him. Gently Buffy patted his quivering butt, wondering at how good it felt to cause him pain.

Turning she picked up his belt and ran her fingers over the leather. She had never contemplated beating anyone...but if anyone deserved it...

Experimenting, she cracked the belt, shivering at the sound.

"You've had your fun, Buffy," Angel said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, I don't think so. You beat me like a dog. Only right that I return the favor," she replied cheerfully, then brought the belt down across his quivering ass, driving the dildo in farther.

Angel yelled in pain and began to curse her continuously. Buffy ignored him and cracked the belt again, causing a lovely red mark to appear on his beautiful ass. She hit him again and her pussy throbbed in response. Smiling, she began to rain blows down on him, reveling in his howls of anger and pain.

This was wonderfully therapeutic for a girl who had no one to talk to about brutal sex with a vampire. Even with Willow--who only felt pleasure in Spike's bed--Buffy couldn't discuss all the ugly aspects of her lusty, nasty relationship with Angel.

So beating his ass cheeks to a lovely red-hot color was very useful. It was also stimulating her own lust to the extreme.

Finally, too hot and horny to hit him again, Buffy dropped the belt and stumbled over to stand in front of Angel's head, which rested, forehead down on the blanket. His entire body was clenched in pain and fury.

There was about a foot of space between the wall and the ring that held the handcuffs. Sliding down the wall, Buffy sat, spreading her legs wide, panting in desire.

Angel looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw her inflamed, swollen pussy only a few feet in front of his face. Impotently he pulled on the chains and snarled.

"Crawl," she ordered in a strong, but hungry voice.

"Fuck you."

"Crawl or I leave you here and tell Spike where to find you. I have this weird feeling that he'd enjoy spreading the news to your underlings that you've got your ass in the air just waiting to be fucked by one and all."

Digging his manacled hands into the blanket, Angel began to inch forward, hissing as the dildo shifted in his ass with each movement. Finally he was on his hands and knees between her open legs.

Buffy arched her back slightly and gently patted his cheek. "Suck my tits...and no teeth."

Angel glowered, but bent his head to her breasts, sucking one erect nipple into his mouth. As he kissed and tongued her sensitive bud, Buffy whimpered and arched closer to him. Angel licked across her chest to the other breast and flicked his tongue around the nipple before sliding it between his lips.

Buffy began to squirm and ran her fingers through his hair as hot pleasure flooded her. "Now my clit," she ordered hoarsely, shoving his head down. Leaning back and tilting her hips, Buffy cupped her breasts and massaged her hard nipples, eagerly awaiting the touch of his mouth on her throbbing clit. The sexual tension in her body was nearly unbearable.

Angel's tongue flicked her clit and Buffy yelled. "More!" His mouth fastened over the nubbin of flesh and he sucked hard. Exploding in ecstasy, Buffy came, drenching him and bucking hard against his mouth. Angel sucked and lapped her juices, nibbling on her twitching pussy lips as she shuddered in completion.

"Soooo good," she crooned. "You make me come so good..."

As Buffy's body relaxed in satisfaction, she opened her eyes and watched him lift his head. Angel's eyes were dark with frustration and his lips tightened, turning white around the edges. She giggled softly, tears of pleasure leaking from her eyes.

"My turn," he growled, still on his hands and knees.

Buffy forced her body to move and rose to her feet, swaying dizzily. Walking around him she found her clothes and began to pull them on.

"BUFFY!"

Fully dressed, she looked at him on his hands and knees, the black dildo buried in his bruised ass--although the bruises were already healing. Picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she reached down and yanked the dildo from it, then stuck it and the harness in her bag.

Angel twisted, rolling back over, groaning as his sore ass hit the hard floor. His eyes went wild when he saw that she was dressed. "You fucking bitch! Don't you dare leave me like this." He began to struggle harder to get free.

Buffy watched his cock bobbing with his movements. It was rock hard and looked very painful.

Good.

Slipping the handcuff keys out of the pocket of her jeans she walked over to him, giving him an impassive look.

"Buffy," he wheedled. "Please, lover, I'll make it worth your while."

Her lips twisted in a slight smirk. "Angel, honey, fucktoy... Four orgasms--and they were great, all of them--are enough for me. Four, just like Willow." His eyes narrowed and hers hardened, but she kept her voice light. "Didya know that after you did that to her...she went to her lover and he gave her the best come of the night...by a long shot."

"That bitch!" he snarled.

Buffy grinned and leaned over to murmur softly. "And then...she came to my house and gave me the best come I'd had in weeks." Laughing softly at the look of shock on Angel's face, she dropped the key next to his hand and bolted out of the shed.

"BUFFY!"

End

**Author's Note:**

> Original author's note: "Why did Angel let her do this to him--go along with it, stay on his knees, etc? Because he realized that by leaving her without an orgasm, he'd taken their bizarre relationship a step too far. Letting her get back at him, puts them back on an even keel. Now they can fuck like bunny rabbits for mutual pleasure and no one has to kill anyone....That's my sick theory at least."
> 
> So I was trying to brush it off but this is just stage one in the development of this relationship.


End file.
